


To The North

by KatTheFool



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFool/pseuds/KatTheFool
Summary: Well, I mean, we all knew it was coming.The apocalypse.It's not like we'd been taking care of the planet, and politics were a mess.The world ended due to the latter.Countries bickering got to more than bickering.One thing led to another, and...KA-BOOM!Nuclear fallout. Humans hiding. Almost all of humanity was wiped out within two years.Not exactly the most fun existence.But hey, it's liveable....
Relationships: Dreamwastaken/Georgewasfound
Kudos: 3





	To The North

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Its inspired by Love and Monsters, a pretty neat movie! I'd watch it if I were u

Dream shoved the tall grass out-of-the-way.   
Up North, where the world was safe.  
Well, not safe, but safer.

Mostly.

Kind of.

Only slightly more.

But slightly more was better than "not safe at all", so he'd go there. It was hot where he was, and he wasn't happy about that, because he was sweating, and sweat smelled, and smells attracted monsters. He sighed, his eyes half lidded. Dream missed being able to sit back at home. To just chill, watch a movie, eat food that didn't taste bad, sleep long hours into the day..

A far-away roar brought his attention to stop daydreaming and get a move on. Dream untied the hoodie around his waist and, despite the heat, put it on. He pulled the hood up, and put on his mask. Dream tried to decide what it could be. Maybe a mutated frog? Or a giant fly? Or a three-headed snake? Well, as long as he didn't make any noise, he'd be okay.

"HEEELLLPPPP! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! I'M GONNA DIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!"

Dream whipped towards the noise, his heart lurching as another roar sounded, this time much closer. Whatever that was had heard that scream.

Dream cursed, and contemplated running ahead.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" The voice screamed again. Dream spat out another curse. That thing would eat that dude, and then follow Dream's trail. He needed it to lose track of the dude, then it wouldn't even know Dream was here. He turned, running to the voice.

A short man with frazzled brown hair was hanging upside down, trying to lean-to his foot, but apparently he had no upper body strength, and was unable to do so. A giant, horribly mutated animal that looked like a frog was pulling on his leg, pulling him up.  
The man noticed Dream, and his eyes gre wide. "OH! Oh! Ohohoh-- please- please help me!" He said, still nearly shouting. Dream inspected the situation, then pulled out his bow and arrow. 

The roar grew closer.

Dream fumbled with the bow and arrow for a second as man pleaded again. 'Jesus,' he thought. 'You see me saving you over here. Would you shut up?' He got the arrow in the right position finally, quite satisfied with himself.

Dream aimed the weapon straight at the mutated creature's supposed head and let go. An arrow sailed gracefully through the air, and impaled it. It let out a loud gurgle, dropping the short man, who let out a yelp as he hit the floor. "Thank you!" The man blurted, getting up.

"No time for thank you's, come on. Arrows only make things that big mad," Dream told him, grabbing the man's arm and yanking him. The creature they'd left let out a loud croak, and Dram figured it was big enough to fight whatever was coming. The man stumbled, struggling to keep pace as Dream gracefully maneuvered through ferns and bushes. They kept running, and Dream glanced back at him.

The man's face looked a little pale, and Dream couldn't tell if it was from fear or if he naturally looked like that. His face was twisted in an anxious grimace, and he had beads of sweat against his forehead. His eyes were a pretty shade of brown, and Dream glanced ahead. The heat was unbearable. 

He stopped once they had reached what appeared to be a dead-end. Dream glanced up and saw grass peeking out over the edge. Just a small cliff. He paused, letting go of the man's hand.

The stranger looked flustered and worried, his eyes huge. "Uhm," he said shakily. "Now what?" Dream finally noticed his accent, and privately thought of it as cute. Accents were cool, is all. Dream pointed up at the cliff. "I'm gonna boost you up there, then you pull me after you," he told him simply. It sounded easy and fool-proof to him, but the man's face shifted to a somehow even more shocked expression.

"What? I can't do that!" He blurted, his hands curling close to his chest. "Yes you can," Dream said. The man made a face. "What makes you think that?" Dream squinted. "Listen...what's your name?"

"George." 

"Okay, listen, George, if you don't at least try, either you'll die or we'll both die. Cause that thing will kill us."  
  
George's face became even more pale, which meant that he was naturally pale, cause otherwise that would mean he somehow got double scared. "Okay," George mumbled. "So..how do we do this?'  
Dream inspected the smaller male for a second. "I'm gonna lift you," he said. "You just grab onto the ledge, pull yourself up, and then pull me up." George still looked skeptical. "What if I can't?" He asked again.

Dream found this man very annoying.  
"Do you want me to go over the whole 'we're gonna die' thing again?" George replied with a solem no, and that was that. Dream paused, then hooked his arms around George's waist. The smaller man seemed to let out a noise like a squeaky toy, which momentarily made Dream chuckle, before he heard the roar again, which was closer. He began to lift him, and pushed him up. He felt the weight grow lighter as George seemed to climb. Dream looked up, flinching back as dirt fell and crumbled on his mask. 

"Sorry!" George said sheepishly. "It's fine," Dream said. He held out his arms. "Grab my wrists and pull me up." He ordered. George stared at him, and then grabbed his wrists. He began to pull, and Dream could see him slipping. "Shit-- let go," the Florida man said quickly, and George obeyed. Dream frowned, although George couldn't see it under his mask. "Guess you were right," Dream mumbled. George gave him the most annoying smirk in the world. Dream wondered if he could punch him.

"Okay, I'll just find another way up." Dream told him. "I don't need you to pull me out, I can find my way up." He said hotly.   
George simply went, "hmmmmm."  
Dream began to look around as George seemed to glance out behind Dream.  
Another roar was suddenly very close as George went, "uh-oh."  
"Oh, great. What?"  
"I can see it. It's...really close."  
"Oh, that's nice." Dream grumbled. He still looked, a small pit of dread beginning to settle in his stomach. George's head peered down at Dream, then suddenly disappeared.   
"Where you goin'?" Dream asked.   
No response.  
"Hello?"  
No response.   
"Ugh. He left, didn't he?"  
Dream sat for a moment. He'd leave, too. But it still stung. Angrily, he kept looking. At this point he could almost feel the footsteps of whatever horrible monster was coming.

Something thwacked the back of Dream's head lightly. He whipped around, half expecting a horrid creature.   
He was greater by a much more pleasant vine.  
"Grab on!" Yelled a familiar voice.  
Dream looked up to see George looked over the edge anxiously.  
"You didn't leave?"   
"What? No! I wouldn't leave someone to die," George snapped, seeming genuinely offended. Dream nodded, and grabbed the vine.   
"Just climb!" George said feverishly. "I can see the..thing getting closer."

Dream nodded and began to climb up the rope, thankful for his strength. It payed to have muscle in the apocalypse, it seemed. He grabbed the cliff's edge and pulled himself up. He panted as he sat on the edge. He glanced and saw the vine had been tied to a tree branch.

"Clever," Dream breathed. George gave a sly smile. "Thank you," he said. Dream turned and looked over where George had been looking. He could see a lumbering shape growing closer and closer, seemingly chasing whatever had been grabbing George. "Let's go," Dream sighed. "My friend is probably somewhere up ahead. We're supposed to meet there by tomorrow night. You can come with."

George smiled. "That'd be nice," he said sheepishly. Dream eyed him. "By the way," he began standing and beginning to walk. George followed him quickly.  
"How did you get caught by something like that? Why weren't you checking the trees?"  
"Uhm," George murmured, "cause I didn't know?"  
"How did you survive so long, then?" Dream asked, faintly amused. 

"Uh, cause I didn't? I'm from a bunker. I've never been on the surface."  
Dream stopped in his tracks and turned to him. "You've..never? Been on the surface? Not since the apocalypse started?" He said, more of a statement.  
"Uh, no. It's nice though," George said. "I..uh, like sunlight."

Dream eyed him. "Wow. Must suck."  
He turned toward the horizon. "Alright," he said. "Guess I gotta babysit you." He snorted.

"What?! I don't need a baby sitter!"

"Yeah, okay, I'll just not help you with anything."

"No, I need help! I just--"

"No, it's okay to be a baby, George."

"I'm not!"

"Hmmm."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time going for a whole story. Hope you enjoy this first bit :)


End file.
